Together
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Roy think about suicide. Ed help him. No slash. Violence  Ishvar .To art Тяжёлые воспоминания о Ишварской бойне почти доводят Роя до самоубийства. Эд его спасает.


Фарман закончил очередной анекдот, и приёмная наполнилась громким ржанием.

- Ну, я задолбался уже ждать его, - потягиваясь, сказал Эд, и стопка исписанных, не первой свежести листков съехала с его колен и разлетелась по полу.

- А, так вот ты почему здесь торчишь? Полковника сегодня не будет, - ухмыльнулся Хавок.

- Раньше сказать нельзя было? – Эд обвёл присутствующих грозным взглядом. – Что с ним?

- Он... эээ… приболел.

- Он в больнице? Что с ним стряслось?

- Да дома он, дома.

- Давно?

Эд только позавчера вернулся из очередной поездки, ну и, конечно, бегом в штаб не бежал…

- Да уж третий день. Хочешь навестить его? – снова ухмыльнулся Хавок.

Бреда сделал предостерегающий жест рукой, издавая неопределённый звук, но Хавок подмигнул ему и продолжил:

- Правда-правда. Он, наверно, там скучает… без работы… и отчёт с интересом прочтёт.

- Мы и сами хотели, но столько всего навалилось… полковник незаменим… – Бреда хрюкнул и закашлялся.

- Надо бы позвонить. А то явлюсь с кефиром и апельсинами, а у него дама…

- Мы сами позвоним, а ты иди, иди. Кефир при таких заболеваниях особенно полезен, - Хавок подтолкнул Эда к выходу.

Отойдя немного, юный алхимик услышал новый взрыв смеха – наверно, Фарман выдал очередной похабный анекдот.

Уже смеркалось, когда Эд, озадаченно потирая шею, стоял перед дверью полковника. Из кармана у него торчала бутылка кефира, а под мышкой было зажато то, что осталось от букета и отчёта: кто-то из прохожих имел глупость съязвить насчёт того, что молокосос торопится на свидание с детским джентльменским набором.

Потоптавшись, парень нажал на кнопку звонка. Тишина. Он нажал снова и снова, громко понося боевых товарищей на чём свет стоит, потом, повернувшись спиной, забарабанил ногой в двери. Чуть не упал, когда те открылись, в полёте развернулся, ловя равновесие, и увидел Мустанга.

Полковник стоял в полутьме прихожей, босой, в пижамных брюках, набросив на плечи атласный халат, весь заляпанный чем-то тёмным и прожженный в паре мест, кстати сказать. Горевшие на небритом, осунувшемся лице глаза смотрели на Эда как-то странно. Словно перед ними было привидение.

- Ты пришёл за мной? – спросил он глухим голосом.

- К вам, - поправил Эд, выставляя вперёд свои дары.

Лицо полковника медленно приобрело более осмысленное выражение.

- Стальной? – произнёс он. – Зачем так ты стучал?

- Это кто здесь такой маленький, что даже до звонка не дотягивается?

- Не паясничай. Иди отсюда, мне не до тебя.

- Спасибо за приглашение, - Эд бесцеремонно шагнул в прихожую, отодвигая Мустанга плечом, и того явно качнуло.- Раз уж я всё равно проходил мимо…

Под ногами что-то звякнуло и покатилось. Не надо было много света – Эд легко узнал фирменную бутылку от виски «Stray dog», которое обожала тётя Пинако. Э, да здесь их полно… И ещё одна – в руке у полковника.

Первым делом Элрик пооткрывал окна – квартира пропахла алкоголем, табаком, подгоревшим кофе и несвежим бельём. Буквально затолкал Мустанга в ванную. Кое-как оттёр плиту и водрузил на неё чайник. Воткнул останки букета в одну из множества бутылок. Сел и задумался: что же случилось три дня назад? Расставание с очередной пассией? Просто смешно. Неприятности на службе? Вряд ли он отреагировал бы так серьёзно. Проклятье! Как можно такое забыть… очередная годовщина смерти Хьюза! Так, надо будет нанести ещё один визит.

На грязном столе, рядом с захватанным стаканом, среди объедков обнаружился заряженный пистолет. Эд осторожно поставил его на предохранитель, вынул обойму и убрал всё в шкафчик, на две разные полки. Блюдце, почему-то полное почерневших спичек. Фотография – несколько молодых офицеров. И Хьюз тоже тут, и Хоукай, и Мустанг.

Как бы удивился Эд, увидав блистательного полковника беседующим с людьми на фотографии, живыми или мёртвыми на сегодняшний день. Вот этот липкий след – Мустанг даже чокался с ними, а слёзы падали в стакан. Он жёг спичку за спичкой, глядя, как пламя медленно пожирает маленький кусочек дерева, и видел корчащихся в этом пламени людей. Вот эта скривившаяся обгорелая спичка – совсем как…

Великолепный претендент на фюрерское кресло брал в рот воронёный ствол, снова задумывался, иногда вынимал его, чтобы выпить, а иногда так и задрёмывал с пальцем на взведённом курке, с нагревшейся сталью во рту.

Эд заглянул в спальню. В развороченной постели тоже были раскиданы спички, кое-где она была прожжена, словно их ещё горящими роняли из рук. Как только весь дом не сгорел! В противоположную от изголовья стену явно врезалось несколько предметов, попавших под руку, словно хозяин дома от кого-то отбивался.

Собственно и Эда он принял за одну из теней прошлого – убитого ишварского подростка, как тогда, на дуэли.

Пару хлопков привели помещение в относительно жилой вид.

Так, а вот где мы прячем запасные перчатки…

Чайник засвистел. Из ванной выполз похожий на мокрую курицу полковник, держась за больную голову. Его всё ещё пошатывало.

- Аптечка где? – буркнул Эд, наливая начальнику полный стакан кефира.

Рой махнул рукой куда-то в сторону шкафчиков. Пропадать так пропадать.

- В таком розовом пузырьке… таблетки… успокоительное…

Элрик порылся на полке и достал что-то совсем другое. Мустанг и сам до конца не знал, что там можно обнаружить, аптечку иногда пополняли девушки, задержавшиеся рядом с ним «на подольше».

- Выкиньте их, когда найдёте. Теперь понятен источник всего этого погрома, - хмуро сказал гость, протягивая полковнику неведомое лекарство и новый стакан – с водой. – Галлюцинации, да? Надеюсь, вы догадались не смешивать это с алкоголем? Или с кофе?

Мустанг застыл, поражённый.

Неужели бывают на свете такие безграмотные алхимики, ясно читалось в глазах Эда.

- А теперь равнение налево и в койку шагом марш, - скомандовал майор алхимической службы, когда лекарства и кефир пошли по назначению.

- Ты долго ещё собираешься здесь торчать? – осадил его полковник.

- Столько, сколько посчитаю нужным, - безаппеляционно заявил Эд.

- Брат будет волноваться.

- Он сейчас в Ризенбурге.

Парень взял совершенно потерянного, неспособного к сопротивлению Мустанга, отвёл в спальню и уложил в широкую кровать, предварительно освободив от мокрой махровой простыни. Сам улёгся рядом, поверх неоткинутого края покрывала, свесив вниз ноги в тяжёлых ботах.

- Это ещё что за фокусы?

- Считайте овечек, полковник. Можно про себя.

Овечек… Вчера на этой же кровати, глядя на тающую в огне спичку, он пытался сосчитать, сколько жизней отнял на войне. Вот здесь, у этой стены, женщины и дети снова стояли, пытаясь заслонить друг друга, как там, у трансмутированных стен, поднятых Армстронгом, и смотрели из темноты неподвижными, полными ужаса красными глазами. «Я выполнял приказы!» - что, больше нечего сказать?

- Убийцам не положено сладких снов, Стальной.

- Законы химии одни для всех, полковник.

Кажется, лекарство начало действовать, и Рой провалился в мёртвый сон без сновидений.

А под утро с воплем вскочил, бешено щёлкая пальцами вытянутой руки.

Ему снился гомункул, стреляющий в Хьюза. Маэс стоял к убийце спиной. Полковник в своём сне пытался бежать на помощь, кричать, умоляя спасаться, пытался высечь искру, но всё тело было как ватное, ноги не несли, пальцы двигались медленно, словно под водой, голоса не было. Так же медленно и ощутимо пуля плыла по воздуху…

Наяву его пальцы безостановочно шевелились, а горло разрывал крик.

- Тише… тише… всё в порядке. Выпейте воды, полковник, - кто-то мягко и настойчиво усадил его на кровать, поднёс к лязгающим зубам стакан. Мустанг принялся жадно пить, вода стекала по подбородку. – Вам сейчас нужно больше жидкости. Не виски, разумеется.

Мустанг с удивлением обнаружил в своей кровати наказание всей аместрийской армии, Стального алхимика, сонного, с растрепавшимися светлыми волосами, который так и спал, судя по всему, поверх покрывала прямо в ботах.

Рой прилёг. И Эд прилёг, обняв подушку. Через минуту парень сопел в две дырочки.

А его начальству не спалось. Мустанг, прикрывшись от утреннего холодка рубашкой, прокрался на кухню и потянулся за банкой кофе. С полки прямо ему в лоб смотрело чёрное дуло. Самое время.

Покончить с мучительными ошибками прошлого. Покончить с дурацкими мечтами юного идеалиста, для осуществления которых он слишком слаб.

Может, лучше не кофе, а чего-нибудь покрепче?

Проклятье, где же обойма?

- И мне тоже чаю сделайте, если не сложно, - раздалось у Мустанга за спиной. – И никакого кофе или там виски по крайней мере ещё неделю. А про пистолет так вообще забудьте.

В дверях кухни, потирая глаза, стоял Стальной. Сонный, тёплый, живой и домашний.

Он подошёл к полковнику, обнял за плечи и усадил на табурет. Мягко отнял табельное оружие.

- Если бы все действовали так, полковник, мир давно превратился бы в кладбище, - Эд набрал воды, включил газ, поставил на огонь чайник. Тихо. Медленно и плавно. Как в давешнем сне. Словно кухня до краёв была наполнена водой. – Даже такой далеко не идеальный человек нужен многим.

- Например?

- Например, мне.

Рой удивлённо задрал брови. В голове был полный туман, и всё вокруг плавало в нём, подрагивая и слегка меняя очертания. Мустангу, слишком занятому в этот момент собой, на ум не приходило, что Эд тоже до сих пор мучился от своих ошибок и глотал горстями эту чёртову отраву первый год после главной неудачи своей жизни, неимоверным усилием воли освободившись от зависимости.

- У меня, по крайней мере, есть командир, приказов которого не стыдно слушаться. Я один из тех, кому нравится ваша мечта. Мы пойдём вперёд, полковник. Вместе.


End file.
